Hidden Faces
by Cowpie Surprise
Summary: The tears came again. Everyone was laughing at me... she whispered suddenly. They wouldn't stop...they just kept making fun of me... A RoySamus oneshot. Woot!


**Yo yo yo...updating with a nice little one shot. **

**Disclaimer: Don't own nothing, except Nutty Nat. You'll understand soon enough...**

Hidden Faces

"You want me to _what?"_ a surprised Samus declared to a certain floating disembodied hand.

"It's just to keep the children entertained," was the calm reply.

Lately at the Smash Mansion, the child Smashers had a hard time having fun as they were surrounded by adults and teenagers, as well as animals. Master Hand wanted to reward them by throwing a little carnival, just for the children...and those who knew how to have fun like one.

"I can't do it," Samus crossed her arms defiantly. "I won't do it!"

"You're the only one who's used to being cooped up in such a way, so I thought it wouldn't matter," Master Hand answered.

"Dude, an armored suit is not the same thing as a plush-like icon from the media!" Samus nearly shrieked back. "I can't do it!"

"No one will know it is you," Master Hand reassured.

"What if I want to join the rides and games?" Samus protested. She couldn't imagine herself walking around dressed like a giant squirrel.

"You never do at all our social events anyway," the hand replied.

"Please...it'll be so embarrassing!" Samus begged.

"It's settled then," Master Hand ignored her pleas. He handed her a box. "You'll find everything in there."

Samus glared at the box, as if it would make it suddenly disappear. Muttering curses under her breath, she stalked out of the office and up to her room. She was so angry at Master Hand she didn't hear the shouts ahead of her, and the trample of feet. In a split second she collided with another, nearly knocking the box from her hands and spilling its contents.

"Sorry," was the hasty reply.

Samus brushed her blonde locks back to see Roy, and she immediately turned red.

"Yeah...um...it's okay...er..." she stammered, fumbling with the box.

"You want help with that?" the redhead offered.

"No!" Roy seemed taken aback by her cry, but Samus quickly regained her composure and tried to smile. "I mean, I've got it...it's okay...go back to being in a rush to get to...wherever!" She managed a nervous laugh, then shot up the stairs and into her room. Closing the door, she took a deep breath, and tossed the box on her bed.

_That was so close...I almost dropped the box, revealing that damn squirrel outfit. Then it would have been the end of me...especially in front of Roy..._Samus groaned inwardly at the thought of embarrassing herself in front of the only boy she had ever liked. Once her eyes had landed on the swordsman the first day, her mind was constantly occupied by him. She knew he probably liked someone else back home, but still she hoped.

The carnival would be starting the next day. Already some Smashers were outside preparing for everything. Master Hand was going to use some magic to make rides, and everyone was eager to see what he would come up with.

"Everyone's going to be able to enjoy something," Samus said aloud, picking up the squirrel head and fitting it on herself, "except me." She glanced at the mirror. A big, fat squirrel head on a slim girl's body. She groaned again and tossed it off. "Can't those stupid kids ever find a way to keep themselves entertained? Otherwise, we wouldn't have this stupid carnival."

A knock at her door made the bountry huntress squeal and shove everything back in the box and under the bed.

"Who is it?" she called as she pushed the box beneath the blankets.

"Roy."

Samus's heart stopped beating. She felt like she was going to pass out. _He's cute, but I'd rather talk to him at any time other than this! Oh shit...oh shit, oh shit, oh shit..._

She flicked her hair out of her eyes again and nearly ran to the door. Pulling it open, she breathed a heavy, "Hey!"

"Hi," Roy grinned at her, making the bounty huntress want to melt. "I was wondering...do you wanna go to the carnival with me tomorrow? Link is going with Zelda, so I was wondering...yeah..." He rubbed his head.

"Um...I..." Samus stammered, thinking about her costume. _I could just abandon it and have fun with Roy and the gang! Master wouldn't care...would he? Well...I don't know! I have no obligation...just that Master Hand has been super nice up until this point, and it would be rude not to repay him once. Besides, I've already accepted the job...not really, but I sort of have to...why is Roy grinning at me like that? It's making him really hot and so irresistable... _"I can't. I'm sorry. Good-bye!"

She shut the door before Roy could say anything. She felt miserable inside, and sank to the floor. She punched herself in the head, over and over, shouting in her mind, _Idiot, idiot, idiot! Quick, open the door, and call him! Say you will! Damn it! Why can't I! Oh, hell..._

_

* * *

_

The next morning Samus didn't want to get out of bed. She felt so bad for turning Roy down, and even worse that she would have to get into the stupid squirrel costume. Groaning, she got up, glancing at her clock. 9:30. The carnival was starting in half an hour! Letting out a string of colorful curses, Samus lept out of bed and rushed to her bathroom. She took a hasty shower and dried off, then climbed into the horrid suit. It was going to be a hot day, so she didn't bother putting on a shirt or pants, but just simple underclothes.

She opened the door a crack, peeking out. The hall was clear. Clumsily stumbling along in her costume, she made her way downstairs towards the outside. Everything was set up. A tiny rollar coaster, Ferris wheel, and drop zone stood in the corner. Tons of booths with games ran along the mansion's side. A small water slide that went into a deep pool ran off to the side, topping everything off.

"Here you go," Master's voice startled Samus. She turned to see him offer her tons of balloons. "Oh, and by the way, don't talk. It'll ruin the fun."

"What?" Samus moaned.

"No talking!" Master seemed to grin as she took the balloons and began walking around miserably.

"Ooh ooh!" Nana ran up to her. "You're that squirrel...Nutty Nat!"

Samus wanted to scream," Get the hell outta my face and leave me alone!" but she merely nodded and waved.

"May I have a red balloon?" Nana asked angelically.

Samus took a balloon and handed it to the Ice Climber, who skipped off happily.

_My life sucks,_ Samus thought as Roy and Marth came near behind Young Link and Ness.

"I want red! No wait...green...or maybe blue..." Young Link said slowly.

"How about purple?" Ness suggested.

"Eew...that's a girl color..."

"Yellow?"

"Uh..."

As the boys decided what colors they wanted, Marth and Roy stood behind them, talking.

"You sure?" Marth was saying.

"Well, I asked her, and she said she was busy..." Roy sighed. "You know, I wonder why she's like that...she's so...so...anti-social. She's never at any of the parties the Hands hold or anything..." He fiddled with his sword. "I'd like to get to know her more...but she makes it so difficult..."

Samus listened intently, wanting to throw off her costume and throw her arms around the redhead. But she knew she'd make a fool out of herself. Wanting to snap to the two boys, "I'll give you the damn white, now get outta my face!" But she waited for the Young Link to finally decide on green. _Figures..._ she thought. Ness took red and they walked away.

"Hey, guys," Roy winked to the boys. "Nutty Nat likes being tackled by lots of people. Why don't you go round some people up and pin him down?"

The boys ran off eagerly, leaving Samus to curse her luck. Didn't Roy know? No wait, he didn't. He thought she was still sitting in her room, all by herself. She also cursed because Master wouldn't let her talk, scratching out all cries and pleas she could make. Watching the boys run away, she sighed. The day passed with her handing out more balloons and watching everyone have fun. She hated this.

She gulped when she saw a large mass of Smashers moving towards her. She tried to run, but the suit made it to difficult, and in seconds she was under Young Link, Ness, Popo, Nana, Kirby, Pichu, Pikachu, Purin, and Yoshi.

"Get off!" she screamed without thinking. Apparently, no one had heard her voice. She struggled to stand, but the laughter of the children and Smashers made her stumble. Tears began pouring down her face. She couldn't take it anymore...being laughed at...being weighed down...no one saw the tears and no one felt her feelings. She put all her power into pulling free, and when she finally did, her own strength brought her forward a little too far, and she fell into the pool.

The suit sucked the water like a heavy rug. She struggled to swim up, but water was filling the head. Knowing she would get no breath through the tiny eyeholes, she pulled the head off with difficulty, let it sink to the bottom, and pulled her way up. Everyone was quiet as she emerged.

"Samus..." someone said. She couldn't distinguish who.

Letting out a cry that released tears, Samus pulled herself from the pool and ran into the forest nearby. The suit pulled her down, making her run a lot slower than usual. Forgetting what she was wearing underneath, she peeled off the wet squirrel costume and fell onto the grass. Leaning against a tree, she drew her knees near to her and continued sobbing. Her cries must have been too loud for her to hear the approaching footsteps. It wasn't until the Smasher stood before her when Samus let out a small shriek. When her eyes landed on Roy, she blushed furiously and pulled the costume about herself.

_I want to die. Right now._

"Um...I'm sorry..." Roy said, trying not to look at Samus and the little she was wearing. "I didn't know that was you underneath...I thought it was Captain Falcon..."

"At least your intentions were good," she replied, trying to laugh.

"Why were you dressed as Nutty Nat?" Roy asked, sitting down not too far from her.

"Master made me. He thought that since I always wore a suit, I'd be fine as the squirrel...I'm sorry I didn't go with you...I felt obligated to do this..." Samus wanted to cry all over again. _Here I am sitting, soaking wet and almost naked, by the guy I love..._ She felt so ashamed. The tears came again. "Everyone was laughing at me..." she whispered suddenly. "They wouldn't stop...they just kept making fun of me..." It took her seconds to register in her mind that Roy had his arms comfortingly around her.

"It's okay," Roy whispered.

"It isn't," Samus replied coldly.

"It is," was the firm answer. "Because I still care about you anyway."

Samus looked at Roy. Suddenly, nothing else matter. Not the fact that she had dressed up as a squirrel. Not the fact that everyone had laughed at her. Not the fact that she was wet. She was sort of bothered by the fact that she wore almost nothing, but Roy didn't seem perturbed.

"I care about you, too," she whispered back. "I always have."

"I did too..." Roy murmured, "...and to think, neither of us knew...why didn't you just tell me you were going to dress up? I would've stayed with you anyway."

"I-I'm sorry," Samus whimpered. "I was so ashamed about it, and..."

"Well, it's alright now," Roy pressed his lips to hers. Samus was a bit surprised, but took it anyway. _I have been waiting forever for this..._"Let's get you inside and in some fresh clothes." Roy stood up and unslung his cape. He wrapped it around her now shivering body. Samus clutched it close. Roy put an arm around her. "Leave the costume. We'll sneak around the carnival and through the side door."

When they walked past, they noticed everything had continued as normal. Samus didn't even feel irritated that everybody had already forgotten the incident. All she cared about was the man next to her.

**The End**

**I'm bad at romance, so you can just tell me how I did. :D**


End file.
